Legally Blonde
by aristocratic dragon
Summary: Pansy's dumping Draco just because he's blonde. She says that Draco is so dumb. But Draco's about to change that. He's determined to win her back, until Hermione comes along.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, these characters do not belong to me! I am just borrowing them from J.K. Rowling (the great). In other words, please don't sue me! 

**A/N:** He-yo! This might seem to be quite unusual fic. Well, the first chapter maybe. But I promise you that it'll get better! No offense to blondies, i'm not implying that you're dumb or something. BTW, this is my first attempt to write a Draco/Hermione fic! Please be kind and review! No flames please! 

**LEGALLY BLONDE**   
**Chapter 1: Doltish**

It was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was skipping along the corridor (alone of course! He wouldn't be caught dead bouncing down the halls of the educational institution!) in a jolly, chaff mood. In about a week, he and Pansy will be celebrating their anniversary simultaneous to the school's annual Yule Ball. He was trying to think of the perfect present for her, but all he could come up with was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Probably because his stomach was growling of hunger since he decided to skip breakfast, leaving his cronies Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall devouring large sums of chow. But that didn't mind him now. 

He was about to turn in the corner when he suddenly spotted Pansy together with the Patil duo. "So Pansy, what are you planning to do on your anniversary?" Padma started. Draco's ears heard of this, so his curiosity prevented him from stepping further. He hid behind the walls of the corner and started listening to the conversation. 

There was a pause of silence for a second, until Pansy stated to open up."You wanna know what? I'm breaking up with him!!!" Pansy expressed in a rather hush shriek. "WHAT!?! Why? Hogwarts's finest couple breaking up!?" Parvati exclaimed, her face painted with disbelief. 

This words suddenly seemed to ring in the air between them. Draco was stunned, still trying to comprehend what Pansy had just said. He was having doubts if he was awake or not. A lightning bolt suddenly seemed to strike Draco's back. He felt as if his body prostrated into shards of glass. This came as a shock to him, his face suddenly drooping, his eyes widening. _What did I do???_

"It's just that he makes me soooo sick! If you only knew, his gorgeous looks is equivalent to how slow his brain operates! I don't even know why he became a Slytherin! Blonde people are just so dumb! He even called me a doxy in one of his love letters! Which boyfriend will call his girlfriend a doxy!?!" Pansy blurted in a hysterical voice. 

"Eeew! A Doxy!? Why would he compare you to a creature covered in thick black hair!" 

"…with an extra pair of arms and legs!" 

"Well it's simply because he doesn't know the difference between a pixie and a doxy!! He is really irritating me! He never got a test score higher than mine, he always copies from people, he always misspells Parkinson…" Pansy babbled until they reached the potions classroom. 

"Is that so? Let's see about that Pansy! Let's see if you'd still break up with me…but hey! I always thought a doxy was a prettier version of a pixie…oh well!" Draco muttered to himself. He just had to win Pansy back, or else his reputation would be shattered and wounded for life! He at least needed a date for the Yule Ball. An idea instantly popped out of his head. He decided to work on that at once. 

*********************** 

Lunch time: 

Draco surprisingly entered the doors of the library, his stomach still empty. He was about to borrow a book he always saw Pansy carry. He thought that it might be very useful for his "studies". As he was browsing through the shelves, his eyes spotted a familiar looking box sitting on the library table. He was mouth-watering over a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Extra sugar could help," he thought. 

He suddenly opened them, without even knowing who owned it. He popped a blueberry piece in his mouth, then started chewing it. 

He was too absorbed in smacking the piece of jellybean that he didn't notice somebody stepping closer to him. "Excuse me, but I believe that the artificially-flavored jelly you're masticating belongs to me," a voice suddenly spoke. 

Draco's jaw suddenly halted from gnawing. He turned his head and came face to face to where the voice came from. He suddenly had the grace to blush, as he stared to the bushy-haired girl in front of him. 

**************** 

Yes, I know this story's weird. But I tell you, it'll get better! Please R/R!!!!! I'm begging you! 


	2. I Never Knew, It Means So Much to You

****

Disclaimer: The disclaimer's in the first page. But obviously, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, eh?

****

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit OOC for Draco's part . Couldn't think of a better storyline. Tell me if you do have some. BTW, if you want your Draco fics (HP related will do…but I'm losing on the deal!) to be hosted on my site, please do tell me. I tell you it'll get more reviews! So, there. All I can say is for you to enjoy this chapter. Please R/R! I'll be posting the next chapter when I reach 40 reviews. No flames please. This one's for all who reviewed my first chappy! 

****

Chapter 2: Never knew, it means so much to you

With a gulp, Draco turned to face the bushy haired girl. She was standing with a thick, dusty book embraced in her thin arms. He hated to admit it but yes, he knew he was eating someone else's food, which meant committing a mistake. He was just too captivated with the confectionery in front of his eyes. He hadn't eaten yet after all. So with a smirk on his face, he finally came up with his usual solution, to retort. "Is that so? Oh Granger, I never knew that a piece of jellybean would be such big deal to you! I'm really sorry!" Draco gasped sarcastically, his hand cupping his mouth, his face in a melodramatic manner.

"Well actually, that's not the point. You see, the issue to be settled here is that you obtained something without the consent of the proprietor, resulting to pilfering. And besides, I never ever thought an aristocrat like you would be so desperate to eat a _piece _of jellybean. Poor you, tell me next time so I can give you money to buy a pack of those," Hermione replied in her know-it-all tone. 

"Ooh…that's not the point. You got something without the consent of the propreitor, resulting to stealing…yada-yada…" Draco mimicked, mocking Hermione by trying to imitate her know-it-all tone. 

"It's proprietor," Hermione corrected as he heard Draco mispronounce a word.

"Shut up Granger!" Draco finally snapped at her. "If a piece of, of-of an '_artificially-flavored jelly_' *with fingers emphasizing the parenthesis* is such a big deal to you, I'll buy you 5 boxes of those tomorrow!" he spoke with irritation, his face a bit flustered. 

"Five boxes? Don't be so cheap, Draco. Be a gentleman and buy me a whole crate!"

"Only if we'll have tea _together_ tomorrow," he threw in the deal. He wanted to irritate her until she blew up to pieces. He knew that Hermione didn't really approve of this kind of setting, and neither did he. But if it's the only way for him to lose, then he knew she'd finally give in.

"Well…" Hermione pondered. "Okay. As long as you repay the jellybean you ate."

Draco then mockingly bowed, laying out one hand to her. With one last look, he went to turn to her with a devious smile pasted on his face. "It's a date then!" his voice trailed off as he went towards the library doors.

***************************

That's it for today! I won't be posting the next chappy until I reach 40 reviews. Gosh, I'm so in the mood to write fanfics today! Probably lost my writer's block! Thanks again to those who reviewed my first chappy! Please review! No flames please!


	3. Foolish, half-witted, boofhead, daggy an...

****

Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter. Just in case, I am just borrowing the characters, okay?

****

A/N: The reviews reachedmore than 40, which means I have to make and post chapter 3 now. I dunno if I'll make this chapter long. Anyway, just read it! 60 reviews 'til chapter 4!

****

To Bea: Go and make the 4th chapter of the other fic. I don't know what to write. And don't you know that I like Takuya as much as I like Tom Felton? Where's my clipboard anyway? What were you doing with it!?

****

Chapter 3: Foolish, half-witted, boofhead, daggy and even more stupid…

__

Draco

Bloody hell! Now what have I gotten myself into!? A date with Granger - that mudblood! Am I that stupid? I know I had to think of something to piss her arse off, but why this? Probably because I never expected her to permit herself in such rubbish rendezvous. And if only I knew better, she was just taking advantage of my funds, persuading me to buy her those boxes of artificially extracted congealed pellets..oh wait! She wanted me to buy her a freaking crate of those! If she weren't just too avaricious with a diminutive fragment of her possession, I wouldn't have resorted to this kind of dilemma. But yes, I had to admit that it I didn't have this kleptomaniac, sticky fingers, none of this perplexity would've happened. But I can't be wrong, mind you. My fingers aren't the ones to be solely blamed on. It's that lass - Pansy! Why would she want to split with me - Draco Malfoy? I couldn't just break-up with her, there are lots of consequences and issues to be resolved. If I do desert Pansy, I'll be a scandalous solitary hermit! Well, it's not that I'm the only living entity who will not have a girlfriend. But mind you, Potter already has one! (guess who it is! -a/n) So this just means that I can never be date-less!! Pansy's the only decent girl I can find in this periphery…Oh well, might just make the best out of my date with the mudblood. She might be of assistance to my studies, which will help me win back Pansy's heart. I am so stressed out with this circumstance that I think I am beginning to sound like Granger.

**__**

Hermione

This is really queer, plainly bizarre. I got mum and dad some Bertie Bott's when I last went on a trip to Hogsmeade (they need glucose in their systems once in a while, I have this feeling they've been taking excessive sugar-free candies). And then suddenly, in less than 10 seconds after I settle the box on the wooden table in the library, I see this figure munching on my sweets! And of all the number enrolled here in Hogwarts, I see this aristocratic, well-bred Draco intensely slobbering over a piece like a tiny rat! And so we started the most pathetic argument of the year, me ending up with a date with that kid. Just one query, WHY!? Why did I permit myself to Draco's demand? I am now trapped in this enigmatic realm, with no means of escape. It wasn't as if I was on a real date. If only I knew better, he'd feed me with dragon dung or something. He might mix some unearthly potion in my tea, or make me a slave for a day, commanding and compelling me to perform and grant his every whim. But there is a transitory solution to these encounters from becoming a reality - preparation! My wand is always handy. There's always a possibility of boredom with Mister blonde locks, so a few schoolbooks and spellbooks should consume my time in good usage. Oh well, I do blame myself for becoming that inane to go out with Draco. Let's just wait and see the shocked faces of Hary and Ron as I narrate to them my most witless allegory.

++++++++++++++

What do you think will happen to Draco and Hermione's date? Will they permanently dislike each other? Or will they enjoy each other's company? 60 reviews 'til chapter 4…


	4. An Encounter of a 'Mudblood' and a Drago...

****

A/N: My, how fast these reviews came! I am always bored to complete another chapter but for the sake of you readers, I am working my arse off just for your entertainment. Ü I made this chapter longer than the usual in exchange for more reviews! Yes, I am adding a little in the amount of reviews I usually require for me to post the awaited, next chapter. So that is all I require of you, read and review, and the story shall be finished. Muahahaha! Thanks for all those who took the time and reviewed my previous chapters (of course you had to! Tsk-tsk!) I know that an idea of a dumb Draco is very unlikely, but let's just see who gets the last laugh. Just a question: Bertie Bott's come in pouches right? But in the movie, they used boxes. What do you think? I'll just stick with the box, okay? So folks, enjoy and indulge in reading this next chapter entitled…

****

Chapter 4: An Encounter of a 'Mudblood' and a Dragon

"Psst!" rang a muffle yet harsh sound in the stale-smelling space of the library. Busy checking out some library books, Hermione ignored the wee sound that disrupted part of her attention. 

"Granger you mudblood!" the irritating utterance called out again, this time a bit hoarse. Hermione jerkingly turned her head around, and sure enough, lurking behind the bookshelves was Draco, obviously hiding from anybody's vision. Students' were slowly emptying the library for in about 20 minutes, another Hogsmeade trip was scheduled to happen. 

"Couldn't you at least give me a minute to notify my friends that I am parting their company?" she pleaded with the tone that suggested she was in a stage of irritation.

"Couldn't you at least give yourself a minute to recognize that I am in a hurry!? Make it quick!" he abruptly snapped. "I'll go and wait for you at the door." It was still sure and obvious that they utterly detest each others company.

A few seconds later, Hermione came out of the door, carrying a load of books, with a pout painted on her face. And through the tiny space between the wooden library doors, Draco could see the 2 boys snickering in their seats. '_Great friends! They must've guffawed with the thought of Hermione being stuck with me…' _

"Are you aware that those two numskulls are the only phenomenal outcastes in this Hogsmeade Trip?" Draco informly asked.

"Well, its their only opportunity to read the latest _Which Broomstick_ without somebody's grimy hands on it. They have nothing left to purchase in Hogsmeade anyway. Harry's checking out this feature 'Brooms from Past to Present…"

"And I guess mo-Ron's slobbering over the Chudley Cannons' pin-up."

"Yeah, obviously," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. _'What's new with that?'_ She was slightly pissed off that her friends didn't accompany her with her 'rendezvous' with Malfoy. But as she tried to be optimistic, it was good that Harry and Ron weren't in Malfoy's range. She could at least avoid the icy stares, for the two was relatively like cats and dogs. Too much of this might cause one of them to cast an 'Avada Kedavra' to the other. Hermione shrugged to the thought of that occuring.

Their little conversation had led them to the bottom of the staircase. The situation was pretty good for nobody had at least tried to be mean to the other. "Look, we still have around 15 minutes, you might want to do some last minute preparation or at least consider leaving those books behind. I'll just meet you after then."

Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room and laid down the books she borrowed. She grabbed another, red book from her study table though, expecting the worst and most boring Hogsmeade trip she'll ever have. Draco on the other hand, gave his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle orders to taunt, bully or strike any kid who'll make fun or will make a big deal out of the sight of Malfoy and Hermione together. He also went to grab his black, velvet pouch filled with galleons, sickles and knuts from his polished, antique wooden trunk.

Fifteen minutes passed and neither squeaked a sound as they were trapped in their own dilemma, absorbed into deep thought. Soon they arrived at Hogsmeade. As both of their feet were landing on the Hogsmeade ground, Hermione made the effort to utter a few words. "Let's head straight to Honeydukes," she said, fidgeting on the pages of the book she brought.

"Are you serious Granger, or are you seriously out of your mind? A site of a crate of Bertie Bott's will definitely be irritating to my sight. It will unquestionably prevent me from your offensive sight as we take our tea together," he said with a mocking little smile matching his tone.

"If it's so offensive then why don't you just wear sunglasses or better yet, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Hermione said, her voice raising at the end of her statement.

"Sunglasses? Tsk, tsk. Why, is it a sin to use your eyes?"

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's just go and move, if that's alright with you though," she spoke with ridicule.

And thus they went ahead to _Three Broomsticks_. As Draco came to enter the oak doors of the store, a horrified look was visible on his face, the blood flowing in his veins adhering through extreme coldness. The source of his shock was right in front of him. Pansy and a bunch of her girl friends were seated in the table adjacent to the door. They suddenly paused their little chitchat, and suddenly bursting in to tiny giggles and murmurs at the sight of Draco together with Hermione. Pansy just looked at him with a straight face, and subsequently forced a smile. Draco, red as a beet, stood frozen into his position. He too forced a smile on his face. And with Hermione's slight push, he was able to disconnect his feet from the floor and bring him back to his composure. With his aristocratic look, he then rendered a nod and proceeded forward, straight at the very back of the room. 

A pale look on Draco's face was very evident, which then awakened Hermione's curiosity. "What was that all about?" she questioned as they sat down on the soft cushions of the stools. "What was what? Stop asking such foolish questions and let's get on with our orders," he replied, avoiding the subject. 

"So, what would you want Granger? Chamomile tea?" he suggested, with a bit of chortling.

"What's so funny about that? Just cut the crap and get ourselves some butterbeer!"

__

After a few minutes…

Draco was quietly sipping his butterbeer, sitting as erect as he should be. But Hermione noticed that from the corner of his eye, he was still looking at the table Pansy was occupying. _'Boys! I just don't get 'em'_

"What are you doing? Spying on the activity of others?"

"Is it a sin to use your eyes, Granger?"

And with a thud, the book she brought landed on the table. This jerked Draco, disrupting him from his attention. "And what is that? Why in the world would you bring that book? Return it for refund?" Draco was acting less of a jerk as he was, probably because Pansy's presence troubled him.

"Well, for your information, we having a test on Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow, and I thought of reviewing again."

"For what? The 16,739,000th time?" 

"Don't you have a test too? We're having a test on magical beasts and I assume you also have one. Don't you have a bit of studying?"

"Me? Tsk, tsk. Why study? My brain is not in need of such trash."

"Well, if you're just so intellectual, why don't give me a little assistance. I've read it here somewhere and the term for the biting fairy lapsed from my consciousness. Thought you might help me with that…" she pleaded with mockery, skimming thought the pages of her book. _'There is no way_ _Draco will get that. This means more reading for me…'_

"That's easy, a doxy." 

Hermione's brow raised up. She scantily flipped the pages of her book and there it was:

****

DOXY

(Sometimes known as biting fairy)

_'How in the world did he know that?' _Amazement filled Hermione's eyes. _'Sure this kid was bratty and all that, but I never figured he had wit at all.' _It was just a dumb, simple question, but it surprised her to have answered it ordinarily - and correctly. Her buffing backfired, but there was no harm done. And with that, Hermione spread a little, timid smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

+++++++++++++++++++

This is the end of chapter 4!! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I cannot promise you that I'll be able to post the next chapter at once (after 85 reviews). But just give me the appropriate number and we'll see… But I absolutely promise that the next chapter will be up soon after you review.


	5. What Lies Beneath

****

A/N: Hullo! First of all, I wanna clear things up a bit. I'm talking about the reviews. I have reasons to why I ask for them. First is that I want to know if people still read the story. Second is that I want to exhaust the chapter before putting up a new one. I work very hard for a chapter and I want people to read every single of it. Next is that reviews are my signposts. They tell me when to post the next one. Lastly is that I want to know how my story is going. By reading what you readers have to say, it helps me improve my story. These are the reasons to why I have to ask you to give me a certain number of reviews. The story isn't really about the Legally Blonde movie with Elle Woods and all that. But it shares the same aspect of the discrimination for blondes and how they'll be able to prove themselves. For this chapter, I'm asking for 20 reviews, but since school is about to start, I'm just not sure if I'll be able to post the next one at once. I'll be busy with my studies and all that. But be assured that this story will be finished. I'll try my best to post the next one as soon as possible, ok? This is getting pretty long, so R/R this chapter and enjoy reading!

****

Chapter 5: What Lies Beneath

'The air seems different today.' Hermione thought in her already clouded brain.

"Aren't you gonna ask any more questions?" Draco complained bluffing. 'Honestly, I haven't opened my book once. Well, this is a good opportunity for me to install knowledge in my brain cells, without inflicting pain.'

"Um..yeah..sure, sure," Hermione startled. She hesitantly opened her book in the first page, then initiated their little trivia. Part of her was still fazed with Draco's sudden response.

She ran her index finger down the page, scrutinizing every creature for a sensible question to ask. Her eyes finally laid on a creature unfamiliar to her. Fidgeting with the edge of the leaf, she opened her mouth and uttered a question.

"Which creature, like sphinxes, are often employed by wizards to guard treasure?" She paused and stared at Draco, waiting for a response.

"Sheesh. Everyone can answer that effortlessly. I remember my Dad when he had an expedition to Greece. Told me he'd check on our fortunes there. That's a Griffin, doi!" he replied, pretentious as usual. "I bet nobody of you Griffin-dorks has seen one," he mentioned, inflicting shame on the Griffindor house.

"Well, I surmise you're correct. But bear in mind, Ron has been to Egypt," she said as-a-matter-of-factly as she placed both elbows on the table.

"Hello?? Ding-ding-ding!! Why would they need a Sphinx? You expect them to have a...a…cavern…a subterranean passage full of treasures when their house looks like...like shambles? Bet they couldn't even afford to employ one." He took a swig of his butterbeer, his temper increasing due to his sudden ranting. But the thought of him being able to answer the question correctly made him tone down. 'That was smooth. How hard can this be?' 

Hermione thought that that was a bit, offending to Ron. But she hated to admit it but he quite had a point. She shrugged and then scantily searched the book for another question.

She finally found one, but she was chortling with the thought of it. She finally pulled herself together and paused momentarily. Another grin spread across her face before she blurted the question.

"Hey Malfoy! Here's a good question. Which creature resembles an overgrown _ferret_ in most respects, except for the fact that it can talk ?" Hermione broke again into another giggling fit.

Draco's face turned red with embarrassment and fury. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?! I'M NOT A FERRET!!" he yelled.

"It's a jarvey, silly! Look, it even talks like you," she remarked as she pointed to the writings on the book. 

"Hmph!"

"By the way, aren't you the amazing bouncing ferret?"

"Eat dung, Granger!"

"Oh! Don't be shy! You were that little white ferret, squeaking, bouncing, flailing and squealing! Remember being hovered into the air? Oh! So cute and cuddly!" Hermione said as she cuddled her hands, her eyes all dreamy.

"Oh, wasn't I?" Draco suddenly mentioned as he heard the sound of 'cute' come out of Hermione's mouth, also flaunting a little.

"Gotcha! You Narcissist!" 

The two were suddenly enjoying a laugh. They spent a few more minutes reviewing each other, and actually enjoying each other's company. They left Three Broomsticks with a smile on their faces. Heading to Honeydukes, both were convinced that their brains fully loaded. 

A sweet atmosphere welcomed the two as they entered the store. All sorts of confectionery surrounded them. There were Chocolate frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Bubblegum, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice, and of course, lying in the corner was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans.

"Would you like those?" Draco pointed in its direction.

"Oh, no thank you," she gently spoke. Hermione noticed a box (a bit smaller than a pc monitor box) near the counter. She went for it and asked the clerk if the box was of any use. With no for an answer, she quickly got it and went back to Draco's position.

"I only asked for a crate Malfoy. This should be enough. Now, please assist me as I fill this with Every Flavor Beans."

"Oh yeah, sure."

As soon as the box was filled, they quickly brought it to the counter for paying. Draco then handed some wizard money. 

"Thank you for shopping! Be sure to brush your teeth," the clerk joked.

"Thanks!" Hermione replied, then stretched her arms to carry the box. Noticing what she was doing, Draco instantly grabbed them from her and said, "This is heavy. I'll carry it."

"You said it Malfoy…"

"Take it or leave it," he said shrugging.

"I think we better head off," Hermione uttered with a sheepish grin.

They were soon in the Hogwarts ground, and it was already time for the two to go to their separate ways. 

"Well, I guess this is it," Draco sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione pondered. It was quite unusual for Draco to say that.

"Here, take it!" Draco held the box full of Every Flavor Beans to give to Hermione. Definitely, there was a massive change towards each other. They weren't really the best of friends, but at least they could tolerate each other's company. Both enjoyed the time they had together.

A timid smile spread across Hermione's face. "Have this Malfoy. Thanks for today," she spoke in a soft voice as she handed him a pack of Every Flavor Beans. Delighted, Draco reached for it. Nobody really noticed how he was twitching as his hand brushed against Hermione's soft, smooth hand. This time, a slight blush was visible on his face. 

"It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, have a good evening," Hermione uttered as both of them separated ways. 

After a few steps, Draco suddenly turned his head back and called, "Um, Granger…"

She turned her bushy head humbly, carrying the box with her book on top. "Yes?"

"Um..uh..is it possible for us to have tea again without me eating a piece of your artificially flavored jelly?" he muttered, his hands all clammy.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

"I don't see why not," she spoke, her meek smile being the last thing Draco beheld before he headed upstairs.

+++++++++++++++++

Have pity on me! I finished this chapter in just one sitting. Please, 105 reviews. Is my story too cheesy, or what? No flames please! 


End file.
